Some web pages are static, and provide the same information to all users regardless of context. Other web pages are dynamic, and are generated by a web application or server-side scripting running on a web server.
Static web pages have various advantages, such as low processing requirements on the web server and ease of caching. Dynamic web pages have other advantages, such as that they may be prepared with fresh content for each viewing, and that they allow for customization to the particular preferences of the user. Regardless of whether static or dynamic web pages are used, however, maintenance of a large number of versions of a web page can be a time consuming and error prone process.